


Dessert

by Dragonheart07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Just oral and fingering though, Not sure if it's semi-public/ public, Oral Sex, Pining, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonheart07/pseuds/Dragonheart07
Summary: The reader and Bucky go at it at a party.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to improve my smut writing skills. Hope you'll like it. Do let me know:)

You had settled on a table, watching people flitting around. It was one of Tony's charity balls and there were a hell lot of people in there. Nat and Steve were dancing, taking a large part of the dance floor for themselves. Sam was talking to some guy you had seen at SHIELD. Wanda and Vision were dancing with Clint, laughing their hearts out and seemingly having a good time. Tony and Pepper were walking around, talking to the guests.

Your eyes searched for Bucky. You were kind of annoyed at yourself that you had not been able to stop thinking of him and his date. It took you a moment to find him because he was at the far end of the dancing floor. There he was, dancing with his date, Mona from HR. She was wearing a red dress and was looking really pretty. You tried to ignore the pang of jealousy you had been feeling ever since you had found out Mona was Bucky’s date for the night and which was at a dangerous level now that you had seen them dance.

From the time that you had stepped foot in the tower, Bucky and you had been at each other’s throats. You two riled the other one up like on one else could. But, for the past few months things had taken an interesting turn. You had gotten drunk and slept together while on a mission and had been kind of “enemies” with benefits ever since. You two had agreed that it was just a casual no-strings-attached relationship and you had been careful to keep it under the wraps. It had been working out well for you because the sex was great (the best sex you’d ever had!) and you had thought it was impossible for you to ever have feelings for the other. Then what was this newfound jealousy you were feeling when you saw him with someone else? You tried to brush it aside, tearing your eyes away from Bucky and Mona. You checked your phone for any new mails. That distracted you for a while.

“I grabbed you a plate,” said Sam, sitting down beside you. He placed a plate filled with starters in front of you.

“Oh! Thank you! You are a sweetheart, Sammy,” you said, stroking his arm playfully. He winked at you, getting ready to eat.

You looked around and found that you had lost Bucky. Did he sneak away with Mona? Were they making out in some dark corridor? No sooner had that thought crossed your mind than he plopped into the seat beside you. And there was no Mona with him. You whooped internally, feeling unreasonably relieved.

“God! I am hungry,” he said digging into his plate.

“Are you ever not?’ you asked, rolling your eyes.

“Are you ever not?” he retorted in a crude high-pitched imitation of your voice.

You frowned at him, “Was that supposed to be me?”

“I am hungry because I have been dancing all night unlike some people who had to sit at a table watching others dance,” he said, chewing a huge piece of chicken, “Remind me again why you don’t have a date?” he asked, pointing his fork at you and frowning as if he was thinking.

“Fuck you, Barnes!” you said.

You had asked Ben, an agent with SHIELD, to be your date; but, he had turned you down because he was already going with someone. You had also waited until the last minute to find a date and was motivated to do so only when you had found that Bucky had a date. And unfortunately, Bucky had come to know about the Ben debacle.

“Can I have my food in peace?” asked Sam as Bucky was about to retort. Bucky closed his mouth and shrugged, focussing on his food.

“Talking of dates, where’s yours?” asked Sam.

“She left. She has an early meeting tomorrow,” he replied.

“Ooohhh…someone got ditched. Weren’t you hoping to get laid tonight, Barnes?” you asked innocently.

“I still am,” he said, his eyes roaming over your body not so subtly.

You felt the heat rising in your neck, flustered by his sudden change in demeanour. You knew by now that all the bickering between you was some kind of weird foreplay and whenever you ate each other’s ears off, it was going to end in a hot steamy night. Thankfully Sam was going through his phone, unaware of the things that were transpiring between you and Bucky. You averted your eyes from him and was relieved to see Steve and Nat coming to join you at the table.

You ate, talking and laughing, getting up occasionally to get more servings. Finally, it was time for dessert. Steve and Sam left to get you all desserts.

“Here you go,” said Steve placing the tender coconut pudding in front of you.

“Wow! Tony decided to go tropical!” you said as you tasted the pudding.

“Ughhh!” said Bucky, pushing his plate away after taking a bite, “Somebody want it? It’s awful!”

You did not hesitate to scoop out his pudding onto your plate.

“Your taste in food is pathetic, Barnes,” you said.

He rolled your eyes at you.

You were talking to Sam and slowly enjoying your pudding when you felt Bucky’s arm brush across your right thigh. You were wearing a dress reaching up to your mid-thigh and you shivered at the feel of his cold metal hand on your bare skin. You bit on your fork, trying to act composed. What was he doing? You were debating in your head whether it was accidental or intentional when he did it again leaving no room for doubt, his fingers lingering on your thigh for a few more seconds than before.

Suddenly he leaned in as if reaching for the tissue on your side and whispered in your ear, “I had told you this dress was inappropriate. The things I want to do to you right now…”

“You are wearing that to a charity ball?” he had asked when he saw you at the elevator that evening in your gold shimmery “barely up to mid-thigh” length dress with a plunging neckline. It left nothing to imagination.

“Yep!” you had answered, as his eyes roamed shamelessly all over your body.

“Um…Barnes, heard of a little something called “being subtle”?” You asked, air-quoting the last words, and acting indignant while mentally celebrating the effect the dress had on Bucky. He was a step away from drooling, his steel-blue eyes dilating and his tongue coming out to flick his lower lip.

“It’s kinda slutty. Are you sure it is not inappropriate?” he asked, not bothered by your remark.

The elevator dinged open.

“Well, I have had this dress for a while and I never had the chance to wear it. So I thought, why not?” you answered, as you two got into the elevator.

It was only partly true. You were pissed that Bucky was going with Mona and you had heard him talk to Sam about how hot she was. Though you would never admit it, you wanted to make sure that he would not sleep with her. So in a desperate attempt, you had decided to go sultry. And if the way he was reacting right then was any indication, you were halfway there.

And now Mona was gone and Bucky was brushing his fingers against you naked thigh. There was no competition after all. You were surprised, but, you did not discourage him. If anything you moved your leg closer to him. The fact that he intended to do whatever it was he was going to do in a public place was turning you on very much. All the superheroes with their superpowers and their super senses were right there in that room and they had no idea that Bucky Barnes was probably going to finger fuck you there (hopefully!). He waited for a few seconds as if to make sure you were all right with it.

He talked non-chalantly to Steve and Nat as his fingers moved to stroke your inner thigh. He started drawing little circles there, his fingers barely touching your skin. You felt like your entire body was catching on fire. He drew his fingers across the entire length of your thigh for a while, moving back and forth, leaving goosebumps in its wake and finally rested his hand on the edge of your dress, so close to the fire burning between your thighs.

He remained like that for a while as you itched for more, feeling yourself pulsating and craving for more of his touch. Why did he stop? What was he doing? Was this his idea of teasing you? You knew you were drenching wet with him having done barely anything at all. You wanted to punch him in the head and make him do all the things you wanted him to do.

“I am not wearing any underwear,” you whispered turning to him as the music suddenly got louder, hoping it would give him the necessary push.

He looked at you, his eyes wide. He almost let out a groan, but, masked it as a cough. That got him back into action anyway. He squeezed your thigh tightly before pushing your already short dress back up your thighs and made his way down to touch your clit. You cleared your throat in an attempt not to moan. He started slowly stroking your clit. If the hall suddenly went silent, you were sure everyone would hear the sound of his fingers splashing in your soaking wetness. You tried to continue your conversation with Sam though everything in your head was kind of a blur now.

In a brief moment when Sam was distracted by Steve, Bucky leaned in towards you and whispered in your ear, “So freaking wet, Y/L/N. I wanna eat you and lick it all off you. It would be a better dessert.”

You gritted your teeth and tried to control your breathing as he sat straight back up. He continued stroking your clit and played at the edges of your hole. Steve, Nat, and Sam left the table to dance some more.

As soon as they left he pulled his hand away. You groaned, looking at him disbelievingly.

“Feels bad, doesn’t it? When someone teases you?” he asked, his eyes mischievous.

“What?!” you asked, slightly mad at him. You were not going to beg now.

“This. You have been teasing me all night,” he said, gesturing towards the whole of you.

“You mean the dress?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not just the dress. All of you. You have been killing me the past few hours. You are dangerously sexy tonight. In fact, you always are,” he said, a sudden tenderness creeping into his voice. His eyes softened as he looked at you, “And kind…and caring…and…” his voice trailed as he realized that he was going out of control, “and a bitch mostly,” he added in an attempt to regain the ground.

You swallowed. You were not expecting this. You stared at him, at a loss for words. Why was he being like this suddenly? As the silence between you stretched, he looked away sighing, like he regretted saying it. It was like he had let you see some dark secret he had kept hidden.

“I like you too,” the words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop yourself.

He jerked his head to look at you, surprised. Oh God! What had you done?

He was silent for a few seconds as you wished you could somehow disappear. Then he smiled.

“I know,” he whispered.

“You know?” you asked.

“You were staring at Mona the entire night like you wanted to kill her. You are not as subtle as you think, you know,” he teased.

“Fuck off, Barnes!” you said, feeling embarrassed.

He pulled his chair closer towards you, his eyes gazing into yours. You felt your breath hitch.

“I like you too, Y/L/N,” he said, smiling.

You bit your lower lip, not knowing what to do with this sudden change in your dynamics.

“So what do we do now?” you asked.

“For starters,” he began, as his vibranium hand found its way back to your thigh, “we can finish off what you started,” he said, winking.

“What I started?” you asked, raising your eyebrows.

“Yeah. You started this. You have no idea what that dress is doing to me,” his eyes fell to your cleavage as he licked his lower lip.

“My eyes are up here, Barnes,” you teased.

“You are gonna be the death of me,” he said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

You smiled back at him and taking a deep breath, splayed your legs wide for him as he inched towards your clit.

“You have no idea how much I want you right now,” he muttered under his breath, as his fingers stroked your clit, “You are so freaking wet,” he pushed one finger inside as you opened up for him enthusiastically, “ So eager,” he started thrusting ruthlessly, all the while whispering things under his breath for you.

“You would taste so good right now, Y/N,” you didn’t miss the use of your first name which was a first with Bucky, even with all your senses on fire, “I wanna put my tongue in there, baby. Inside your hole. And I want you to fuck my face,” he had inserted two fingers now; you tried hard not to arch your body, “So freaking tight, Y/N,” he gasped, “I want you to sit on my face as I taste you,” he was thrusting hard now not caring if anyone would see you, “I wanna jerk off while you face fuck me and I wanna come as you come apart calling my name. Come for me, Y/N. So freaking beautiful!”

You arched back in your chair, without a care in the world, as you came, shuddering. People were too busy to notice. You realized you were about to pull the table cloth down as Bucky withdrew his hand from you.

“I was right. A much better dessert,” he said, as he licked his metal fingers clean.

You whimpered watching him licking your wetness.

“Do you mind if I have another serving?” he asked, winking.

“Really?” you asked him, incredulous.

“No one’s watching. I could get under the table,” he said as if he was talking about the weather.

“Are you for real?” you asked, rolling your eyes at him. As much you wanted that, you were not sure you could do it there.

He shrugged. He was already watching the room, looking for a gap to get under the table.

“Barnes, don’t even think about it!” you warned.

“I promise it would be worth it,” he said, almost pleading.

Like you didn’t know it would be!

You were considering it when the light dimmed in the room as the music turned into a slow one. You nodded at him and in a second Bucky slipped under the table.

You inched towards the edge of the chair as you felt Bucky’s stubble and lips brushing across your thighs. No longer being able to see what he was doing, you were hyperaware of his touch, his fingers, his lips, his warm breath; you made a mental note to have more blind-folded sex.

As his tongue glided over your inner thigh and his teeth grazed your flesh, you let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding. You pushed your crotch towards him, urging him to take you. He bit all over your mount lightly, moving down in the same manner. He gave a feather-light lick on your clit, making you moan. You managed to contain it without attracting attention.

He continued with it until you were itching for more contact and friction. You put your hands beneath the table and pushed him towards your clit. You heard a muffled chuckle. He took the hint anyway.

He stroked you with his firm tongue along the length of your clit, pausing over your lips for a few seconds as he lightly grazed them with his teeth. You felt him parting it after a while as he started licking your wetness. You tried to be interested in your surroundings and the people around as his fingers dug into your thighs and his tongue licked you up. He folded his tongue and teased your hole, moving in circles along its edges. You felt him push two of his fingers slowly inside as he came back to stroke your clit with his tongue. He started thrusting as he continued massaging your arousal.

Your vision was getting increasingly blurry. You saw someone approaching your table. You willed them to go away.

“Hey! Where’s Buck?” It was Steve.

You shrugged. No idea, you tried to say. Thankfully Steve understood you and left you alone.

You sighed as your fingers clutched at the edges of your chair tightly. Bucky had been undeterred by Steve’s presence and he was enthusiastically licking and fingering you. You let out a light groan as pleasure rippled through you. Your toes curled as you edged towards orgasm.

“Bucky!” you gasped, in a whisper as you came for the second time that night.

You fell back on the chair spent. Bucky was still down there, his tongue wiping you clean. You let him do it as your head swam with ecstasy.

“Is it safe?” he asked after a while.

“Come up,” you whispered with whatever energy you could muster.

He emerged from underneath the table.

“Found the spoon!” he yelled, raising a spoon.

You chuckled.

“Thank you,” you said, taking the spoon from him, your eyes gazing into his steel blues.

“My pleasure,” he answered, winking.

“Buck, I have been looking for you,” Steve was back at the table, “there’s another dessert here you might like. Do you wanna try?”

“No, thanks, Steve. I have had my fill,” he said, his hand still on your thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Your feedbacks mean soooooooo much to me. Kudos, comments , all are welcome!!


End file.
